A Fleeting Victory ONE SHOT
by FullMoonDreams
Summary: The scene in the Great Hall at the end of Philosophers Stone told from Snape's POV. The Slytherin Success becomes a Gryffindor Victory. ONE SHOT. Please R


_Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I mean no copyright infringement and I don't make any money from my stories. All rights belong to JK Rowling. Just so it is clear. _

_Author Note: This is a re-telling of the scene in the Great Hall at the end of PS/SS but from the Point of View of Snape. It has previously been posted at COS forums but I am going to put it here too in case it gets purged from the board there._

**A Fleeting Victory**

Severus Snape walked into the Great Hall for the end of term feast. The green and silver colours of the Slytherin House announced to everyone their victory in the House Cup for the seventh year running.

Smirking slightly Severus walked slowly to the staff table where Minerva McGonagall already sat. She looked studiously at the table and avoided Severus's gaze in her direction.

"No one expects Gryffindors to win the house cup," consoled Severus. "But really, last place? Tut, tut."

"Humph," grumbled Minerva.

A few moments later the students began to wander in and take their seats.

Severus looked towards the Gryffindor table. There was no sign of Potter yet. Trust him to be wanting to make a grand entrance. He was probably waiting outside the door until everyone else was seated.

Finally Harry walked through the door and headed towards Ron and Hermione. From where Severus was sitting it looked very much as if Harry was making sure that everyone saw him. Little show off. After all his efforts this year to deflate the boy's head. Completely gone to waste. In one night he had broken more rules than the combined total of all the students of Slytherin house. And was he punished? No! He was elevated back to the status of hero again.

Scowling for a minute, Severus focused on the banner displaying the serpent and basked in his victory again. Slowly he began to relax and listen to Dumbledore's speech.

"...recent events must be taken into account."

Huh? Recent events? He wouldn't. He _couldn't_!

Severus looked to Minerva who had brightened up considerably. A sinking sensation began in the pit of his stomach. Of course he would. And a moment later he did.

_Fifty points for a game of chess? Was he joking? _

Minerva shifted excitedly in her seat. "He got past my chess set, she whispered to Severus, as though he didn't already know.

"It was a game, he whispered back. "I would rather see points awarded for studying."

"But it was _my_ chess set," Minerva said with a hint of smugness.

"Too much time playing and not enough time studying," muttered Severus. "If he devoted his time to his studies instead of playing games he might have scored higher in his potions exam"

"...logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Severus nearly choked as he realised that Hermione was getting points for solving the riddle he had set. A child's riddle. Anyone could have figured it out. The least Dumbledore could have done was tell him he was going to give her points for that. He would have happily told him that if he _must_ give her points then five points would be more than adequate.

And when was he going to start removing points for the rule breaking?

Severus recovered himself long enough to realise that Dumbledore was now awarding Potter points too.

He quickly calculated the total now and realised that Gryffindor were now tied with Slytherin.

Minerva sighed beside him and he realised that she too had been doing the sums in her head.

"Looks like we are tied," she whispered to Severus who nodded mutely.

But Dumbledore did not appear to be finished yet. What was he going to do now? Award Potter a few more points for his swaggering, grand entrance this evening?

As Dumbledore awarded the final points to Neville Longbottom, Severus felt himself sinking down in his seat. Minerva was practically jumping out of her seat now. She clutched at his arm in excitement and pulled him up as she rose with the rest of the school to applaud the Gryffindors.

What sort of an example was this? Awarding points for rule breaking and playing games. What next? Play this game and you can skip your exams this year?

Severus looked over to the Slytherin table. Poor young Draco looked devastated by the horrible turn of events. It was understandable. He was feeling rather sick himself.

"Which means we need a little change of decoration," called Dumbledore as he clapped his hands.

Severus watched in dismay as the pleasing green and silver decorations vanished and were replaced with the scarlet and gold of the Gryffindor house.

Minerva grabbed his hand to shake it and he forced a smile as he tried to release himself from her grip. Looking across the room he saw Potter watching him. Severus scowled back. No need to smile at him and make his swelled head any larger than it already was.

Finally he managed to gain control of his hand again and he sat down and glared at the decorations.

Scarlet and gold. It did nothing for his complexion!

* * *

_A/N – I know that last line might not sound very Snapey but I really couldn't resist including it. It was positively begging to be added. Though I have been told that since Snape does have a tendency to the theatrical then in that respect it might be "in character" I am undecided. But the line is staying since I just could not resist the temptation._


End file.
